fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Jubelo
, Yubello |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Ludwik (father) Yuliya (sister) |game =Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |firstseen =Chapter 1: The Grustian Expedition (Joins in Chapter 4: Joy and Sorrow) |class =Mage |mirage = |voiceby = }} Jubelo is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. Profile Jubelo is the younger twin of Yuliya and around 13–14 years of age. Prior to the events of Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and its remakes, when Dolhr began invading the continent, King Ludwik, fearing for his own safety, sent Jubelo and his sister away to Khadein to serve as hostages. Gharnef locked them away in a dark room, threatening to kill them if Grust betrayed Dolhr. The siblings were later rescued by Wendell, at which point they were on the brink of death, and were taken to a monastery in Macedon to recover. During the events of Book 2 of Mystery of the Emblem and its remake, the twins are eventually taken into Lorenz's care, as he has dreams of restoring Grust's glory with Jubelo. After Grust is occupied by Archanea in Chapter 1, Lorenz attempts to protect the siblings from coming under harm by urging Ogma to lead them away to the safety of Wendell's abode in Macedon. However, this plan is foiled due to Yuliya's adamant refusal to leave his side out of concern over a grievous wound that he had sustained prior to the battle on the siblings' behalf, to which Lorenz reluctantly relents. Once Marth reaches Lorenz, Lorenz succumbs to his wound, his last request being for Marth to protect the children. Despite Marth's protests, General Lang takes Jubelo and Yuliya away to have them executed. Before that can happen, Ogma rescues the children and leads them to Marth's army in Chapter 4, where he guides them from Wendell's home village in Holm Beach to the southeastern reaches of the region. The children then proceed to aid Marth in bringing the War of Heroes to an end. Following the events of the game, Jubelo travels to Altea to hone his skills as a magic practitioner. Personality In contrast to Yuliya's confident and assertive character, Jubelo is timid and bashful. This fact is supported by his speech, where he constantly speaks in slow, halting lines, clearly indicating his self-doubt and lack of self-confidence. This is further amplified by Jubelo's tendency to make excuses to shirk his responsibilities, as is the case in his base conversations with Yuliya, where he initially attempts to evade the need to study. In spite of these flaws, however, it is evident that Jubelo is aware of them, responding by making a concerted effort to correct them. This can be observed in his supports with Kris, where he willingly undergoes a strict training regime to strengthen himself. In-Game Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |50% |30% |40% |40% |60% |10% |3% |} Promotion Gains Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |-|Mage= |50% |0% |50% |40% |50% |50% |20% |20% |} |-|Sage= |50% |0% |40% |40% |55% |50% |20% |30% |} Support Conversations |} Support Bonus ; Supports |} Supported by |} Overall Jubelo is a character of the "weak initial stats, but good growths" archetype. He eventually will have good magic, luck, and resistance compared to his fellow sages and an overall balanced stat spread, although weak Skill. To make it to the late game, however, he must be carefully nurtured past his atrocious start with a mere 1 Magic and 6 Speed at base. Raising Jubello requires dedication and perhaps a forged weapon to help him get kills. Otherwise, Linde and Merric require less trouble to raise and become effective Sages. In Mystery of the Emblem, Jubelo is much more useful, mainly due to having one the highest strength growths in the game, and the highest among mages (in that game strength also works like magic). Death quotes Epilogue Mystery of the Emblem Grustian Prince Jubelo "Overseen by King Marth, he studied hard at Altea." New Mystery of the Emblem Timid Prince "Under King Marth's tutelage, Jubelo studied diligently at Altea." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Jubelo is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology Jubelo is a name belonging to one of the killers of Hiram Abiff. The fan translated name Yubello is a mistranslation of Jubelo. Gallery File:Lawrence.jpg|Official artwork of Jubelo with Lorenz and Yuliya from ''The Complete. B04-023HN artwork.png|Artwork of Jubelo in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Fumi. B04-024N artwork.png|Artwork of Jubelo in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Fumi. B15-027HN artwork.png|Artwork of Jubelo in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by sachie. B15-028N artwork.png|Artwork of Jubelo in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by sachie. File:Yubello TCG.jpg|Jubelo, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Mage. File:Yubello TCG2.jpg|Jubelo, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG as a Level 20 Bishop. CipherYubello2.png|Jubelo as a Sage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). CipherYubello.png|Jubelo as a Mage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B15-027HN.png|Jubelo as a Hero in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B15-028N.png|Jubelo as a Mage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:YubelloFE3.gif|Jubelo's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:YubelloDS.png|Jubelo's portrait in New Mystery of the Emblem. Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters